


Book Club

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [18]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>non-sexual intimacy #4: reading a book together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Club

Penny wasn’t sure how she came to join a book club; she suspected her Aunt was the root cause, though knowing the elder Creighton-Ward, she would never be able to prove it.

The end result was the same.  She was in a book club.  And like any good friend would, she was dragging John down with her.

He was set up on the other end of the couch, the warm fleece between them, caught over their knees.  Under covers, she could feel his feet flex every time the plot moved forward. In the back of her mind, Penny started matching the movement to the action on the page.  Over the top of her tablet, she could watch his changeless, neutral expression, but his feet gave him away.

“You’re enjoying this.”

John looked up, one eyebrow raised.  “I beg your pardon.”

“The book.  You’re enjoying it.”

“It’s all right,” he said airly, lowering his own tablet slightly.

“So you wouldn’t mind me telling you how it ends?” Penny tried, nonchalantly flicking her screen over to the cliff notes she might have downloaded before she’d made it through the first chapter.  Aunt Sylvia’s book tastes did not exactly align with her own.

John’s gaze was steely, but under the covers, she felt his toes curl.  “Penny….”

She laughed and thumbed off her tablet.  “It’s okay to enjoy frivolous things, John.”

John sighed, but under the blanket, she felt his toes uncurl.  “Shut up and do your book club reading, _Penelope,_ ” he muttered, lifting his tablet again.

She put her own tablet to one side and stole a bit more blanket.  “Tell me how it ends.”  She drifted off into her nap, warm under the blanket, her legs tangled with his.


End file.
